WataMote Volume 15 Omake
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis After Chapter 145 (喪145その後) Tomoki stands at the doorway to his classroom and hears Sayaka and Akari Iguchi argue. Sayaka appears to be on the otherside of the doorway. She says sternly, "It's rumored that some time ago Tomoki-kun fondled an upperclasswoman's breast!!" Akari quietly warns, "Sayaka . . . voice," but Sayaka continues, "Forever and ever Tomoki-kun's penis . . !" only to have Akari silence her with, "SA-YA-KA!!" Tomoki moves through the corridors and finds a place similar to where his sister would hide to eat lunch. He sits quietly for a bit then wonders, "calm down . . . here. . . ." After Chapter 150 (喪150その後) Kotomi explains to Akane, Itō, and the Girl with Short Hair that based on the results of the first round she wishes to alter the batting order and the defense for the second round. She then embarks on a lecture regarding the strategyThe fascinating details of which will have to wait for a scan that makes out the kanji! regarding their defensive positions and placement in the line-up, then asks them if they have any opinions so far. A sweating Akane responds, "Ah . . . yeah . . . why not. . . ." After Special Edition (特別編その後) A concerned Akane asks a sheepish Hina what happened to Tomoko. Hina responds with an "Ah . . . nothing." Akane insists, and Hina replies, "N-not a big deal." Akane retorts that she would not ask if it was not a "big deal." She then asks Hina if it is something she cannot say to her. Hina screams internally, "well that's right!" then thinks "Ā-chan" would have to be told everything. Still concerned, Akane asks if it was something to do with voice acting or eroge in particular, but Hina insists that she is mistaken. Tomoko appears with a red left cheek and teary eye and announces, "I can't say! I-it's something I can't say!" Akane suspects that Hina told Tomoko not to talk about it, but Tomoko explains, "N-no, a little about the color of Nemo's down thereLiterally "Nemo's over there", a little. . . . Oh so . . . because the color's secret." Sweating, Akane turns to Hina but pleasantly reassures her that the color is different between individuals. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoki Kuroki *Sayaka *Akari Iguchi *Kotomi Komiyama *Akane Okada *Hikari Itō *Girl with Short Hair *Oka (line-up) *Masaki Yoshida (line-up) *Tori (line-up) *Matsuda (line-up) *Mako Tanaka (line-up) *Koharu Minami (line-up) *Mike (line-up) *Hina Nemoto *Tomoko Kuroki Referbacks and Forwards *'"Be Upstanding in Court!":' Tomoki apparently heard Sayaka's argument with Akari from Chapter 145. Being a refined scold, Sayaka uses ちんちん (chinchin) to refer to his Cyprian scepter . *'Gropegate:' happened in Chapter 134. *In Chapter 150, Minami failed to pitch to Kotomi's signs, and her movement to right field is seen in Chapter 154. Kotomi scouted their opponent in Chapter 153. *'Think Pink:' As the Special Edition and the subsequent Chapter 145 demonstrate, Tomoko seeing Hina's Venerable Monosyllable profoundly embarrassed her. Tomoko's description removes any confusion that she instead refers to Hina's panties. *'Lunch time:' Tomoki is having lunch in the gap located between the north and the south buildings, which was shown in Chapter 45. Trivia *'"Who's on First?":' any jokes about "reaching third base with Okada" will greatly disappoint ''WataMote Wiki, particularly since the Japanese prefer "A, B, Cs." **1. Shortstop: Oka **2. Catcher: Komiyama **3. Third Base: WakaranaiOkada **4. First Base: Yoshida **5. Pitcher: Tori (鳥)・Matsuda (松田) **6. Second Base: Tanaka **7. Center Field: Itō **8. Right Field: Minami **9. Left Field: Mike *'Field of Screams:' given the Author's fascination with baseball, it may be intentional that Minami is moved to right field after displeasing Kotomi. In non-professional leagues consisting of general populations such as a school class, the majority of participants will be right handed. The weakest defensive player is sent to right field since right-handed batters find it much harder to hit in that direction. The irony is that while Fūka Sasaki pitches right handed, she bats left handed and her towering home run passes over the shocked Minami. *As usual, the ''kanji for "mourning" (喪) is used rather than "chapter." *The girl whose last name is Matsuda and appears in Kotomi's chart in the position of pitcher shares her name with the Chiba Lotte Marines infielder Shin Matsuda. Memorial Moments *'"Like Sister Like Brother":' in much of the series, Tomoki merely seems irritated to incensed with the behavior of his sister. Otherwise, he seems quiet if not surly. Even after "gropegate" when Tomoko teases him, he appears silent and irritated. This omake suggests that he is embarrassed to the point where he goes to the place his sister would go in order to compose himself. *'"A Girl is No One!":' by process of elimination, the Girl with Short Hair may be either pitchers Tori or Matsuda. Quotes *"N-no, a little about the color of Nemo's down there, a little. . . ." – Tomoko Gallery 145_Omake.png|'After 145' After 150.jpg|'After 150' Omake V15.jpg|'After Special' References Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 15